


Identity

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

"They are here, and ready for the council." Elrond put his hands on the man's shoulders and squeezed. "It should become known to all now that you are Isildur's heir. That you are the hope of Middle Earth, the future king of Men. That you will lead. That you must."

Aragorn lowered his head in concession. "You can tell them who I am. But they may not believe it."

Elrond stepped aside as if to pass, but paused in front of him and leaned close without touching. "They are not the ones who need convincing." He straightened and walked on.


End file.
